


First Words

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, alwaysagirl!Dean, commentfic, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Gabriel, little Mari Winchester's first words are... infelicitous. Deanna is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

" _Skoo-oo!_ "

There was a heavy silence.

"Skew-oo!" Mari repeated again, banging her spoon for emphasis.

Everyone's eyes swivelled to Gabriel, who had a surprised, 'uh-oh' expression on his face.

 

"My little girl's first words are 'screw you,'" Deanna said between gritted teeth, her voice brimming with anger. "Thanks to _you_ , Gabriel, my little girl's first words aren't 'Mommy' or 'Daddy,' but _'screw you'._ "

Gabriel tried to duck but Deanna had already grabbed the ladle Castiel had been using to stir the soup and was hitting him with it.

Gabriel yelped and tried to fend her off, while Mari laughed and clapped her hands in enjoyment of the spectacle, and Castiel calmly fetched a new ladle as though the sight of his wife assaulting his brother was an everyday sight.

Which, Sam had to admit, it kind of was. Gabriel was masochistic or something, the way he constantly bugged Deanna.

"Skoo-oo," Mari told Sam happily.

"You Mom's just mad you learned that from Gabriel and not her," Sam told his niece wisely.

"Unc Sam!" Mari piped up.

Deanna paused in her assault, and she stared at Sam and her daughter with a betrayed look on her face.

"Um..." Sam tried to think of something to say. "Uh... Gabriel?" he finished helplessly, hoping that the archangel could come up with something to break the tension.

Gabriel snapped his fingers obligingly and he and Sam were suddenly standing on a beach.

"That wasn't actually what I had in mind," Sam sighed.

"You should be thanking me for getting you out of there," Gabriel told him. "We'll leave Castiel to deal with all the bitching and grumbling, go back when the soup is done." He frowned, looking thoughtful. "You know, since Mari was happy to copy me this time, I wonder if she'd repeat anything else?"

Sam groaned.


End file.
